The following technology is an example of a known vehicle body front section structure. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. H05-85410 describes a front section vehicle body structure including a suspension tower portion. In this front section vehicle body structure, an extension portion is provided extending inside a closed cross-section of an apron reinforcement at an upper end portion of the suspension tower portion. The extension portion divides the closed cross-section of the apron reinforcement into two, and is joined to the panels that configure the apron reinforcement.
According to this front section vehicle body structure, the rigidity of the apron reinforcement can be increased by the extension portion. The rigidity of the suspension tower portion with respect to upwards load (input along the vehicle up-down direction) from the suspension can accordingly be increased due to coupling together the portion of the apron reinforcement with increased rigidity and the suspension tower portion with the extension portion.
Further examples of related technology are found in JP-A No. 2007-309471, JP-A No. 2004-249801, JP-A No. 2005-219607, Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open (JP-U) No. H06-27442, and JP-A No. 2001-80544.